dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Jazzis/Песочница
= Квест "По секрету" = } |Номер = } |Иконка = Квест (Dragon Age II).png |Локация = Внутренние земли Замок Редклиф |Начало = Поговорите с Фионой в Вал Руайо |Следующий = Будет гореть в ваших сердцах... |Предыдущий = Опасность не миновала |Появление = Dragon Age: Инквизиция |Название = По секрету |Изображение = По секрету (Inquisition).png}} По секрету (англ. In Hushed Whispers) - основной квест в Dragon Age: Инквизиция. ::Великая Чародейка Фиона, глава мятежных магов, предложила Инквизиции заключить союз с магами в Редклифе. Принятие Квест начинается при попытке покинуть Вал Руайо во время выполнения квеста «Опасность не миновала». Великая Чародейка Фиона останавливает Вестника и приглашает встретиться с ней в Редклифе. В отличие от квеста «Защитники справедливости», Инквизиция должна встретить магов в Редклифе прежде, чем операция станет доступна в ставке командования. Примечание: если выбрать магов, будет невозможно работать с храмовниками. Прохождение Замок Редклиф – а вместе с ним и маги, которые могли бы закрыть Брешь, – сейчас находятся во власти магистра-венатори Гериона Алексиуса. Его очень интересует Тревельян, а кроме того, силы, позволяющие совладать со временем. Тревельян получил от магистра "любезное" приглашение в замок на переговоры. Прийти Алексиус его просит в одиночестве. Очевидно, это западня, но агенты Лелианы могут проникнуть в замок и устранить венатори, пока внимание Алексиуса отвлечено. Затея опасная, но это лучшее, что мы можем сделать. Вернитесь в Убежище и обсудите предложение Фионы с советниками Сцена начинается при входе в церковь Убежища. Все спорят к кому обратиться за помощью для закрытия Бреши. Есть вероятность одобрения Кассандрой. Каллен: Вы думаете, восставшие маги сплоченнее? Да там может быть вдесятеро хуже! :* Давайте встретимся с магами. - Кассандра отчасти осуждает :* Надо найти храмовников. - Кассандра отчасти одобряет :* Надо решать скорее. - Кассандра одобряет Отправляйтесь в Редклиф и переговорите с магами Как только отряд добирается до Редклифа, сразу же открывается разлом за главными воротами. Этот разлом отличается от остальных, которые встречались до сих пор. Кроме демонов, появлюятся временные искажения в виде случайных пятен на земле, в форме зеленых и желтых кругов. Зеленые круги замедляют союзников/врагов, в то время как желтые - ускоряют их. Это касается скорости атаки, а также времени закрытия разлома. Войдите в Редклиф Члены отряда и Вестник прокомментируют этот момент после закрытия разлома, а стражница вернётся и откроет ворота. После прохода через арку, начнётся сцена, в которой разведчик Инквизиции сообщит Вестнику, что их никто не ждал в Редклифе. Затем появляется маг по имени Лисас и говорит, что всем руководит магистр Алексиус, но его нет, и поэтому они могут встретиться с Фионой. Встретьтесь с Фионой в "Чайке и маяке" По пути в таверну, отряд может встретить Коннора рядом с доками, если он пережил события квеста «Эрл Редклифа». Войдя в таверну начнётся сцена разговора с Фионой (возьмите с собой Вивьен для какого-нибудь забавного диалога). Она будет утверждать, что последний раз была в Вал Руайо ещё до Конклава. Также она сообщит Вестнику, что мятежные маги присягнули на службу с империей Тевинтера: Фиона: Поскольку я теперь связана службой с магистром, у меня нет полномочий вести с вами переговоры. :* Вы совершили большую ошибку. - Вивьен одобряет :* Быстро вы, однако. :* Тогда скажите, у кого они есть. :* А про Брешь вы забыли? В этот момент появляется магистр Герион Алексиус, и Вестник начинает переговоры с ним, чтобы получить помощь магов. Их прерывает сын Алексиуса, Феликс, когда падает на руки Вестника. Но это лишь уловка, чтобы передать записку Вестнику. Беспокоясь за своего сына, Алексиус уходит с Феликсом и Фионой, сообщая Вестнику, что они продолжат разговор позже. После этого, Вестник читает записку: "Приходите в церковь. Вы в опасности." Встретьтесь с Феликсом в церкви Перед уходом, в таверне можно найти несколько записей кодекса, а также Клеменса Усмиренного, которого можно завербовать для Инквизиции. Также можно встретить обозленного мага по имени Линнея. Линнея: А вы поднялись, да? Отмечены Андрасте, храмовниками распоряжаетесь. Неплохо, наверное. :* Я хочу помочь магам. - Кассандра отчасти осуждает :* Инквизиция - это нечто другое. - Сэра отчасти одобряет :* Я нужна вам. - Сэра/Блэквелл отчасти одобряет После выхода из таверны, сверните направо и спрыгните на траву. Маг, с которым отряд столкнулся, когда впервые вошёл в Редклиф, Лисас, стоит возле колонны и Вестник может поговорить с ним: Лисас: Вы действительно хотели предложить нам союз? :* Да. Маги должны быть свободны. - Кассандра/Вивьен отчасти осуждает; Сэра осуждает :* Слышу сомнения в голосе. :* Нет. Вам нужен надзор. - Кассандра/Сэра отчасти одобряет; Вивьен одобряет Помогите странному магу закрыть разлом в Завесе После входа в церковь, отряд встречает мага сражающегося с демонами, и тот просит помочь ему закрыть разлом. После закрытия разлома начинается сцена и маг представляет себя как Дориан из рода Павусов. Дориан объясняет свои отношения с Алексиусом, и то как Алексиусу удалось оказаться в Редклифе раньше Инквизиции. Дориан: Магия, которую использует Алексиус, жутко неустойчива, она расшатывает мироздание. :* Как-то слишком много нового. :* У тебя есть доказательства? - Вивьен отчасти одобряет :* Я тебе не доверяю. Появляется Феликс и объясняет, что его отец связан с сектой сторонников господства Тевинтера, называющих себя Венатори: Феликс: И одно могу сказать вам точно: все, что он делает для них, он делает, чтобы добраться до вас. :* Как же мы их остановим? :* Я польщен. - Варрик отчасти одобряет :* Он меня не пугает. Связаться с магами Вернитесь в ставку командования, выберите операцию и начнется сцена. Алексиус приглашает Вестника в замок Редклиф, чтобы продолжить переговоры, и всем понятно, что под приглашение является ловушкой. Лелиана вспоминает, что существует тайный проход ведущий из мельницы (которая в настоящий момент частично разрушена) в деревне Редклифа в замок (он использовался Героем Ферелдена во время квеста «Эрл Редклифа»). Таким образом Инквизиция решает устроить свою собственную ловушку, предложив Вестнику отвлечь Алексиуса, пока агенты Лелианы проникнут в замок через тайный проход. Операция станет доступна в ставке командования. Для её начала потребуется 15 очков влияния. Дориан будет заблокирован как член отряда, поэтому кроме него можно будет взять ещё двоих. Замок Редклиф Как только отряд Вестника прибудет в замок начнётся длительная сцена. Алексиус говорит, что всё это затеяно ради того, чтобы вылечить сына, что Старший обещал помочь с этим. Алексиус: Фиона, вы не доверили бы своих последователей моим заботам, если бы не считали, что я могу распоряжаться их судьбой. :* Думаю, она должна участвовать. - Солас отчасти одобряет :* Ну как вам можно не доверять? - Железный Бык отчасти одобряет Алексиус: Инквизиции нужны маги, чтобы закрыть Брешь, и они у меня есть. А что же вы можете предложить в ответ? :* У нас есть связи. - Сэра отчасти осуждает :* Ничего. - Сэра отчасти одобряет :* Я знаю, что вы хотите меня убить. - Сэра отчасти одобряет Алексиус: Фелик, что ты сделал? :* Он о вас беспокоится. - Солас отчасти одобряет :* Ваша ловушка уже не сработала. - Железный Бык отчасти одобряет Алексиус: Вы - просто ошибка. :* Что должно было произойти? - Солас отчасти одобряет :* Что это за метка? - Солас отчасти одобряет Алексиус: Старший обладает такими силами, каких вы себе и представить не можете. Он возродит Империю из пепла. :* Кто такой Старший? - Солас отчасти одобряет :* Вы фанатик. - Железный Бык отчасти одобряет В конце концов, Алексиус использует амулет, чтобы создать что-то похожее на разлом. Дориан пытается помешать этой магии, вызывая хаос и сцена затемняется. Вестник и Дориан оказываются в тюрьме, заставая врасплох двоих охранников, которые затем нападают на них. Примечание: это первый раз, когда игроку даётся управление Дорианом, поэтому как только начнётся бой, откройте сведения о персонаже, чтобы распределить очки способностей, настроить тактику и поведение. Сразу же после победы над охранниками начинается сцена. Дориан предполагает, что разлом переместил их не только в другое место в замке, но и в другое время. Чтобы узнать больше, расспросите его. Выясните, что произошло Подберите Ключ от тюрьмы у одного из охранников. Двигайтесь вперед до лестниц. Левая лестница ведет в тупик с добычей. Также, Дориан обратит внимание на состояние замка. Вернитесь назад и поднимитесь по другой лестнице. В конце концов, вы дойдете до просторной комнаты в которой встретите Лисаса, сидящего в первой камере справа. Вы можете с ним немного поговорить. Продвигаясь дальше, Вестник и Дориан в итоге войдут в некоторого рода большую пещеру. На данный момент, двое венатори-фанатиков перегораживают путь на север и на юг, на западе поднят мост. Остальные члены отряда могут быть найдены в тюремных камерах на севере. В каких камерах они будут, зависит от члена отряда. Идите на севере и спускайтесь по лестнице... :Первый набор камер через дверь справа. ::* Варрик, напевающий себе что-то под нос, будет в первой камере справа. ::* Железный Бык, поющий песню "Bottles of beer on the wall", будет во второй камере слева. :Второй набор камер ниже по лестнице и через дверь справа. ::* Кассандра, читающая Песнь Света, будет в первой камере справа. ::* Вивьен будет в первой камере слева. ::* Солас будет во второй камере справа. :Последний набор камер ниже по ещё одной лестнице. ::* Блэквелл будет в первой камере. ::* Сэра, пытающаяся вспомнить слова песни, будет во второй камере. Первый спасённый член отряда сообщит Вестнику, что настоящей опасностью является Старший, а не Алексиус. Также они объяснят, что Старший убил Императрицу Орлея Селину, а затем привёл с собой армию демонов. Второй спасённый член отряда скажет, что по словам стражников Алексиус заперся в тронном зале и не вылезает оттуда. Выйдите из камер и идите по южному пути. В конце, отряд найдёт Фиону в камере. Она скажет, что прошёл год и Лелиана находится где-то в замке. Найдите Лелиану Поднимтесь обратно и вы услышите звук опустившегося моста. Несколько Венатори охраняющих новый путь. Можете не беспокоиться о зельях, если в них появится необходимость. По всему замку разбросано несколько схронов, т.ч. нет нужды копить зелья. Поднявшись по лестнице, вы попадете в казармы стражи, в которой найдется один из схронов. Справа есть запертая дверь, за которой можно найти много трофеев. Особый интерес представляет дневник стражника в левой комнате, который даст некоторое представление о паранойе Алексиуса и какой является жизнь Ферелдена в настоящий момент. Когда закончите, поднимайтесь по следующей лестнице в Пыточные. Затем ещё по одной и отряд услышит как палач усердно торгуется с своей жертвой. Смерть жертвы заскриптована, поэтому её нельзя спасти. Палача зовут Ханли и он сильный чародей, поэтому приготовьтесь к ожесточенному бою. С него всегда выпадают Плечи Бъянки II (улучшение оружия) и уникальный кинжал Духовный кровопускатель, фантастическое улучшение для Вестника, владеющего парным оружием. Идите дальше по коридору и подойдете к двери слева, за которой другой палач обрабатывает Лелиану. Откройте её и начнётся сцена. Найдите способ попасть в тронный зал Алексиуса Подберите Ключ от тюрьмы с мертвого палача. Идите дальше и вы окажитесь в комнате с подъёмным мостом, только чуть выше. Откройте следующую дверь и метка начнёт светится, указывая на наличие разрыва впереди. После его закрытия, поверните механизм, чтобы открыть ворота и подняться по лестнице на Пристань. Поспешите, чтобы увидеть, как двое магов приносят себя в жертву Старшему, и на их месте остаются маленькие оттенки. Рядом вы найдете ещё один схрон. Поднимайтесь по лестнице, чтобы выйти во Двор. После увиденного, поднимитесь по одной из лестниц, вы наткнетесь на разрыв. Не забывайте, что маг может использовать "Рассеяние" для предотвращения материализации любого демона, что, безусловно, помогает на высоких уровнях сложности. Другой разлом встретиться сразу за первым. Отряд наконец-то окажется в другой части замка, Верхнее королевское крыло. После входа в коридор, зайдите в первую дверь справа. Здесь у камина может быть найден Коннор. Если он до сих пор не одержим, то покончит с собой, чтобы не стать им. На столе лежит Дневник чародея. Он проливает свет на паранойю и поведение Алексиуса. Дневник Алексиуса можно найти непосредственно в конце коридора, и он намекает на то, что именно не так с Феликсом. Отряд выйдет в большой зал, в котором находится очередной схрон. Ящик в форме пирамиды содержит знамя Круга Магов. Спускайтесь вниз по лестнице в Нижнее королевское крыло. Радар укажет на множество противников в следующем зале, но это не так плохо, как кажется. Чародей и двое лучников, а также несколько демонов. Последние атакуют лучников, но не чародея. Лучники, скорее всего, отреагирует на 1-2 демонов, но, в конечном итоге, умрут от них. Как только это произойдёт, демоны займут свои позиции. Это сигнал к действию. Вторая волна демонов появится из разрыва. Как только со всеми будет покончено, обыщите чародея на наличие осколка красного лириума. Поднесите его к двери, ведущей в тронный зал и отряд решит, что она заперта, пока что. Дориан прокомментирует ситуацию и теперь надо отыскать ещё 4 таких же осколка. Найдите осколки красного лириума Все осколки находятся под стражей у чародеев (один из которых уже уничтожен), и метки квеста покажут где они находятся на карте. Здесь нет какого-либо правильного пути их получения, но следующий достаточно эффективен. Чародей 2 Чародей 3 Чародей 4 Чародей 5 Встретьтесь с Алексиусом в тронном зале. Пройдите дальше по коридору и будет дверь с обеих сторон. Схему Masterwork Wave Blade можно найти на столе в комнате слева. Вниз по лестнице стоит еще один схрон. Войдите в главный зал и взаимодействуйте с большой дверью для начала сцены. Независимо от вариантов ответов, отряд будет вынужден вступить в бой с Алексиусом. Победите Алексиуса Алексиус – маг 6-8 уровня, имеет минимум 16000 здоровья. Он невосприимчив ко всем калечащим эффектам (усыпление, замораживание, паралич и оглушение) и восприимчивый. Однако, он не защищен от физических эффектов, а значит может быть напуган, охлажден, шокирован и сбит с ног. После того, как он потеряет 1/3 своего здоровья, он создаст разрыв и переместится к трону за непроницаемый барьер. Он сделает это снова, когда потеряет 2/3 здоровья. The temporal distortions will be present at random spots for both rifts, and the rifts only spawn one wave of demons. Барьер, за которым прячется Алексиус рассеивается сразу по закрытию разрыва. После битвы, вы получите Staff of Stasis и Cooldown amulet. Вестнику нужно будет решить, как он получит помощь мятежных магов... 'Фиона: ' :You're our allies. (Offer the rebel mages a full alliance.) ::* 'Солас всецело одобряет' ::* 'Варрик (если он был взят в отряд)/Блэквелл одобряет' ::* 'Железный Бык осуждает' ::* 'Кассандра/Сэра всецело одобряет' :You're our prisoners. (Conscript the rebel mages into the service of the Inquisition.) ::* 'Сэра/Железный Бык всецело одобряет' ::* 'Кассандра одобряет' ::* 'Варрик/Блэквелл осуждает' ::* 'Солас всецело осуждает' Note that during the scene there is no approval change indicated for Vivienne for either decision, even if she was brought for the quest. Her approval change doesn't occur until the next time the Herald speaks to her in Haven: :* 'Вивьен всецело осуждает' if the mages are made allies :* 'Вивьен всецело одобряет' if the mages are conscripted Вернитесь в Убежище Cullen will berate the Herald if the mages were offered an alliance. Leliana will berate the Herald if the mages were conscripted. The Herald can then choose to recruit Dorian permanently. Квест заканчивается приготовлениями к закрытию Бреши в настоящем времени. Награды * Опыт, Влияние +1400, Power +3 * Плечи Бъянки II (улучшение оружия) * Духовный кровопускатель (уникальный кинжал, требуется урв. 4) * Знамя Круга Магов * Схема Masterwork Wave Blade (Tier 2 Longsword) * Staff of Stasis (уникальный посох) Результаты * The Mages are recruited to help seal the Breach, and are saved from their fate otherwise * Храмовники оставлены на произвол судьбы * Дориан присоединяется к Инквизиции (необязательно) * Становится доступна операция "Answer a Request from Hasmal" * После разговора с Кремом станет доступна операция "Investigate Therinfal Redoubt" Примечания Дневник стражника Алексиус по-прежнему требует патрулировать стены. По-моему, пустая трата времени. Вся Инквизиция давным-давно возле них полегла. Ферелден три раза пытался нас осаждать, пока мы всех не перебили. Кого еще бояться? Горных варваров? Но Алексиус, похоже, ждет осады. Совсем спятил, бедняга. Надо бы поставить дозорных у стен внутри. Каждый день открываются эти прорехи. Пока было из кого брать кровь – было легче. Демоны опустошили замок, деревню и окрестности. Остались те, кто в броне ест и спит. Одни буйные демоны кругом. Дневник чародея Дневник Алексиуса Исследования Мора Прочее * Большинство названий квестов основного сюжета относятся к конкретным стихам из Песни Света. "По секрету" взято из Погребальных песен 5:11. Баги * XBOX360 Если вы упадете с края в зале с подъёмными мостами, вы будете возвращены, но может случиться так, что при возвращении вы окажитесь у самого края и упадете снова. Это будет продолжаться бесконечно, и единственным решением будет перезагрузить игру. * XBOX360 Возможно после спасения Лелианы, с дверью ведущей на следующий уровень нельзя будет взаимодействовать, так что невозможно будет пройти дальше. Единственное решение - загрузка игры с точки до начала задания. Категории: Квесты, Квесты Dragon Age: Инквизиция, Основные квесты Inquisition = Астрариумы = Решения Астрариумов Внутренние земли Созвездие Юдекс - Предместья Созвездие Юдекс, в народе называемое "Мечом милосердия", на рисунках изображается в виде меча, обращенного вниз рукоятью. Традиция изображать данную группу звезд в виде меча существовала еще в доандрастианские времена. "Юдекс" – древнетевинтерский институт правосудия, а воздетый меч символизировал обвинительный приговор, что в те времена обычно означало казнь. С учетом современной интерпретации изображение меча – как герба Ордена храмовников – к старой интерпретации в ученых кругах относятся неодобрительно. – Сестра Оран Петрархиус, ''"Астрономия народов Тедаса" Созвездие Драконис - Хафтерова пуща Созвездие Драконис, в народе именуемое "Драконицей", на рисунках изображается в виде летящего дракона. Недавно предметом обсуждения стал вопрос о том, является ли родиной названия древняя Империя. Большинство тевинтерских изображений драконов посвящено определенным глубоко почитаемым Древним богам, поэтому непонятно, как созвездие могло быть названо в часть драконов в целом. Эта гипотеза подтверждается более ранними рисунками, на которых созвездие Драконис изображено более змееподобным, – возможно, это было некое морское существо или же неизвестный восьмой Древний бог, чье имя было вымарано из хроник. – Сестра Оран Петрархиус, "Астрономия народов Тедаса" Созвездие Пераквиалус - Роща мертвого барана Созвездие Пераквиалус, в народе называемое "Мореплавателем", на рисунках изображается в форме корабля, но не обычного, а примитивного судна вроде тех, на которых плавали древние неромениане. Название обычно переводят с древненго тевене как "через море", в подтверждение теории о том, что неромениане попали в Тедас из других земель. Однако большинство авторитетных ученых не соглашаются с этим, поскольку было бы логично предположить, что древние дали название этому созвездию задолго до такого путешествия. – Сестра Оран Петрархиус, "Астрономия народов Тедаса" Штормовой берег Созвездие Сервани - Большая бухта 150px|left Созвездие Сервани, в народе называемое «Кандальником», на рисунках изображается в виде человека, волочащего за собой тяжелую цепь. Считается, что он олицетворяет и Андорала, тевинтерского Древнего бога рабов, и саму систему рабства Тевинтера. Изображение Сервани больше двух тысячелетий использовалось гильдией Тризалус (по их собственному утверждению), и его можно увидеть на доспехах обоих джаггернаутов, гигантских големов, охраняющих врата города Минратоуса. Созвездие Фервениал 150px|left Созвездие Ферванис, в народе называемое «Дубом», на рисунках изображается в виде высокого дерева без листьев. Многие ученые считают, что по традиции, восходящей еще к ранним нероменианам, созвездие связывали с силами природы, поскольку верования древних во времена, предшествовавшие эпохе почитания Древних богов и созданию Тевинтерской империи, представляли собой анимизм. Однако другие считают, что еще раньше это созвездие эльфийский народ связывал с Андруил, богиней охоты. Главные предписания Андруил — это «Вир Танадал» или «Путь трех дерев», поэтому некоторые считают, что Ферванис олицетворял собой их принципы. Созвездие Беллитанус - Берег отступника 150px|left Созвездие Беллитанус, обычно называемое «Девой», от века к веку по-разному изображалось на рисунках. Раньше считалось модным объявлять именитых женщин своего времени воплощением Девы: например, так было с королевой Мадригаль в Священном веке, а до нее – с королевой Ашей. Вряд ли этим женщинам пришелся бы по душе тот факт, что раньше созвездие Беллитанус считали символом Уртемиэля, древнего тевинтерского бога красоты. Крествуд Созвездие Тенебриум - Равнины 150px|left Созвездие Тенебриум обычно называют «Тенью», отсылая нас к древней традиции связывать его с Лусаканом, древним тевинтерским богом ночи и тьмы. Однако кажется странным то, что даже в тевинтерских текстах на рисунках, символизирующих созвездие, изображается сова, а не дракон. Это подтверждает популярную теорию о том, что название Тенебриум ввели лишь для замены более древней эльфийской традиции связывать созвездие с богом Фалон’Дином, в легендах часто принимающим обличье огромной совы. Конечно же, существует и другое объяснение: совы — ночные создания, и древние люди считали их пугающими предвестниками потерь. Созвездие Киос - Гленморганская шахта 150px|left Созвездие Киос (в народе — «Хаос»)‚ как считается, связано с Древним богом Зазикелем. Эти звезды долгое время было принято считать предвестниками бед; в связи с этим в век Башен некоторые представители Церкви решили изменить символ созвездия на голубку. Поддержки эта идея не нашла. Согласно преданиям, жрица, предложившая переименование, упала с моста и умерла вскоре после того, как Верховная жрица Жуайо II отказалась утвердить смену символа созвездия. Я придерживаюсь мнения, что ничего подобного на самом деле не происходило и что все это не более чем астрологическое суеверие. Созвездие Селентир - Лесничья усадьба 150px|left Созвездие Силентир, обычно называемое «Тишиной», исторически ассоциировалось с Думатом, Драконом Тишины, возглавляющим пантеон древнего Тевинтера. Однако на рисунках созвездие изображается по-разному: на одних — в виде летящего дракона, на других (в том числе распространенных в наше время) — в виде человека с рогом и жезлом в руках. Некоторые ученые считают, что эти предметы символизируют весы: отсюда гипотеза о связи созвездия с эльфийской богиней Митал, но подтверждений у этой гипотезы нет. Западный предел Созвездие Тота - Крепость Грифоновы Крылья 150px|left Созвездие Тота — единственное, сохранившее свое древнее имя, — названо так в честь древнего тевинтерского бога Тота, Дракона Огня. На рисунках может изображаться по-разному, чаще всего — или в виде человека, охваченного пламенем (и агонией, таким образом символизирующего жертву Древнему богу), или в виде пламенеющей сферы. В век Верховной жрицы ученые предприняли попытку официального переименования созвездия в «Игнифир» (именно поэтому в некоторых древних текстах можно встретить его под таким названием), но новое имя не прижилось даже после искоренения культа Древних богов в империи. Созвездие Фенрир - Развалины тюрьмы 150px|left Созвездие Фенрир, в народе называемое «Белым волком», всегда вызывало вопросы у ученых, поскольку в преданиях древнего Тевинтера волки не занимали особенного места. Некоторые считают этот факт сильнейшим аргументом в пользу теории о том, что в империи Тевинтер специально подменяли древние эльфийские названия созвездий, — в случае с Фенриром логично предположить, что созвездие соответствует эльфийскому богу-плуту Фен`Харелу. Также существует версия, что название созвездия взято из древней эльфийской нероменианской сказки о том, как волк, убегая от охотников, скрылся на небе, однако достоверность существования этой сказки не подтверждена. Созвездие Сатиналис - Каньон Эхо 150px|left Созвездие Сатиналис, в народе называемое «Сатиной» (в честь луны) или «Сатинальей» (в честь праздника), на рисунках всегда изображалось в виде Празднующего — сидящего мужчины, играющего на лире. Следует отметить, что в древнем Тевинтере созвездие называлось «Мортемалис» и изображалось в виде воина, держащего в поднятой руке отрубленную голову (обычно голову эльфа). Переименовать созвездие решили в век Верховной жрицы, и теперь, спустя восемь столетий, старинное название практически забылось. Изумрудные могилы Созвездие Элювии 150px|left Созвездие Элювии обязано своим названием одноименной орлесианской легенде и часто также зовется «Жертвой». Предание о нем появилось в век Славы. В нем говорится о молодой девушке, которую отец, спасая от возжелавшего ее мага, отправил на небо, после чего маг убил его (отсюда и жертва). Дочь стала созвездием, которое теперь изображают на рисунках в виде сидящей девушки с головой, окруженной облаками. Во времена более древние считалось, что это созвездие символизирует Разикале, древнего тевинтерского бога тайн. С ним было связано множество суеверий касательно исполнения желаний. Созвездие Эквинор 150px|left Созвездие Эквинор, в народе называемое «Жеребцом», на рисунках изображается либо в виде коня, вставшего на дыбы, либо в виде сидящего грифона. Некоторые ученые утверждают, что первоначально в созвездии видели галлу, то есть Гиланнайн — эльфийскую богиню, известную как Мать Галл», — и эту интерпретацию созвездия неслучайно заменили на другую. Тем не менее, поскольку лошади имели большое значение в нероменианской культуре (от которой берет свое начало Империя), эту гипотезу считают необоснованной. Созвездие Солиум 150px|left Существуют две гипотезы о том, как появилось название созвездия Солиум, в народе называемого «Солнцем». По одной версии созвездие символизирует восхищение древних людей (таких как неромиане, предшественники империи Тевинтер) всеми небесными объектами, в частности Солнцем и Луной. И в самом деле, многие считают, что в правильном изображении Солиума должно быть видно и то, и другое. По другой версии созвездие изначально связывали с Эльгарнаном, возглавляющим эльфийский пантеон, также называемым «Первенцем Солнца». Современные ученые затрудняются сказать, верна ли одна из гипотез, а если да, то какая именно.